eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Luule Zielinski
Luule Zielinski Fourth Year Boyanova This character belongs to Nymira Luule Katariina Zielenski is the youngest daughter in the Zielinski family. Her father Baer is a Faerie, and her mother Helēna (née Stasiuk) is a Half-Blood witch. She was born on the 17th of June in Dobeles rajons, Latvia. She is a member of Boyanova house as a student of the Eastern European School of Magic,. Name Etymology Luule is a feminine Estonian name meaning "poetry". Katariina is a feminine Finnish and Estonian form of Katherine. Zielinski is a Polish nickname derived from the Polish word meaning green. About Luule Being the youngest child born into the family she was very pampered, receiving an endless amount of attention from her mother and father. She could have been considered spoiled. After her elder siblings Liisa, Tiitus, and Heino were born, then followed by Luule the family relocated to the Northwest Territories of Canada. They settled in Yellowknife on the inherited property of Helēna's mother and father, the Stasiuk family after the death of maternal grandparents Valdis and Anna. Luule does not remember much about Dobele Parish, she has heard a lot of stories in differing detail of Liisa and Tiitus running around with her mother and father before she and Heino were born. Her home now is Canada the bitter cold, the cozy warmth of Anise hyssop tea, and a roaring fire in the hearth. The Zielinski family is very tightly knit, Baer and Helēna both like to keep the children on a very taught leash. Instilling in their children family values early will ensure that they pass them on in their own families. In the Zielinski house at most four days out of the week the children have to spend time with the family. The family eats at least one meal together and one night playing a family game. One afternoon studying magic, and one morning of scheduled horseplay. The final morning of horseplay was Baer and Helēna's idea, they knew that the eventually the children would grow out of family time. Giving them a chance at the end to do something that was not mapped out from start to finish, they hoped would encourage them to enjoy it. Family time was cut down to at least 2 nights a week after the Zielinski children started school. With each of them having their own friends, and their own lives it became harder to bring the family together. Luule wanted to venture outdoors, the boys wanted to do magic all the time. Because their wands were confiscated during certain hours of the day, or night the Zielinski children made replicas. They allowed their mother and father, with great protest to lock up the decoy wands, while they split off to see how as much magic they could play with, without being caught. Family Tree Native Language: English'Languages Spoken:' English, Latvian, Polish, German, Ukrainian, Russian Type of Childhood: Happy Earliest Memory: Chasing cattle, geese and ducks with and her mother and father Personality Luule likes to be off on her own, she does not need the attention of other people but she does try very hard to have or receive it on the rarest of occasions. She is not the easiest person to get along with, but she is a very good friend. Luule is different from the average girl, different from the type of girl who worries only of appearance, and social standing. Luule is a little more adventurous, she has a strong work ethic and defined idea of who she is. She knows what she likes, and what she doesn't, she isn't afraid to be an individual. Possessions Wyot-Husky.jpg Wyot is Luule's canine familiar, a Labrador Husky. Luule chose the name Wyot when she was much younger than she is now, and still learning to speak. The name came out of her mouth seconds after seeing him, and the name stuck. It is appropriate given Wyot is a form of the Old English name Wigheard, of the elements wig "battle" and heard "brave, hardy". |} Skills Luule's father told her stories growing up about the Moon and Tides, it stuck with her. She loves all magical subjects and could be considered average to exceptional in subjects such as Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy. Luule is heavily influenced by her mother Helēna who could be considered outstanding in subjects such as Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Trivia Gallery LuuleZielinski.png| LuuleZielinski1.jpg| LuulieZielinski2.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Polish Category:German Category:Ukrainian Category:Students Category:Boyanova Category:Boyanova Students Category:Fourth Years Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Name Begins With "L" Category:Half-Fae Category:Nymi Category:June Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Born in Latvia Category:Half-Breed Category:Cliqueless Category:Asexual Category:Legitimate Child